Faye's Truth
by Jodi147
Summary: I guess I could consider this a crossover, it has some FF7, fragments of DBZ and the wall came from AH! My Goddess, so yeah. This was for a school paper, and the ending sounds rushed. Please read and review! ^_~ (I plan to revise this and make it an origi


Jodi Bolen 11-11-02 Eng. 2 - 7 Faye's Truth  
  
"Who are you?" Faye asked as she looked at the girl bothering her. She was walking alone in the park that night, so if she were to scream, no one would know. She was out for one reason, to get away from her annoying brother. "Please, you must come with me. You don't belong on Earth with this pond scum and you never will," the person countered. "Who are you and what do you mean I don't belong here?!" Faye replied, raising her voice and looking at the mystery person. "Please Rose, just come with." "My name isn't Rose, it's Faye. Who are you?" Faye snapped, asking for her identity for the third time. "You got sent away from us so many years ago. You were a goddess on the planet of Kai, but on that day, ten years ago," Regan started to explain as she retold her flashback as it happened. "It was a beautiful evening, me and you were sitting outside with other goddesses and suddenly, the clouds turned black as a storm struck. Our enemies, Barrett and Damien arrived on Kai with the powerful possession of Kai. The Sword of Kai, which would summon power and give it to the user of that object. They started to attack us, but you got up and fought them by yourself." "Come on you demons, if you have the guts to steal the Sword of Kai then hopefully you have the guts to face me!" Rose yelled as she stood before them. "What do you think of her brother? Should we go as we planned and stop anyone in our way or should we let her be. She'll die either way," Barrett said with a smirk. "Barrett, I say we have some fun before just killing her. Let her fight us," Damien replied. "Excellent choice." "So, are you two boneheads just going to stand up there and talk or do I have to come up there and get you myself?" Rose asked as she looked up at them. They both laughed at her then signaled for her to fly to them. "Rose, you really are a fool for trying to take both of us on, you do know that right?" Damien questioned her as he snickered. "Just fight me," she countered as she then powered up, summoning all her strength and energy. It was almost as if she had turned into a demon with them. They looked at her, surprised at how much her energy had increased. She smirked then started to attack them. The storm was reacting to her power as lightning bolts started to go everywhere and strong wind gust blew, devouring Kai. "When it was all over you were lying on the ground with a cut going over her right eye. Damien and Barrett were long gone and had kept the Sword of Kai. None of the goddesses knew what to do with you. You possessed demonic powers and we couldn't let you live on Kai, having the risk of you attacking anyone. We then sent you to outer space. In that time, we reconstructed and recreated our home. Now the day has come, Damien has come back and is toying with us. We need you to help us again, but we aren't sure if you are still part demon. If you are, there is no use of you," the person explained. "Just so you know, my name is Faye. I was born on Earth and I don't even know any demon guys by the name of Damien or Barrett. But on that subject, you said only Damien is back. What happened to Barrett?" Faye countered as she looked at the girl and blinked. They were back to reality as the leaves from the cherry blossom trees started to fall. Pink leaves swirled all around them as the person returned the look to Faye. "Oh and to answer your question, my name is Regan. Also, Barrett died five years ago while Damien and him were on a mission to rule another planet. All the terror stopped and finally Damien has continued the reign of terror. But please, will you just come with me. I know you say your name if Faye, but I have to make sure," Regan answered. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I went, but I'm afraid you have the wrong person. I'm only a senior in high school, not a goddess from some planet," Faye retorted. "Believe what you want," Regan added as she then grabbed a hold to Faye's wrist. She used instant transmission (one of her powers as a magician) to go to Kai. When they got there, they stood in front of a clear wall that had colors swirling in it, like car oil in water. "What is this?" Faye interrogated. "This is the Wall of Truth. If what you said was true, you will go out the other end safely. If you are deemed unworthy, as in if you told false information, you won't go out the other end," Regan answered. "How am I suppose to do this?" Faye questioned, showing a sign of slight confusion. "Well, before you walk through it, you need to tell it what you were telling me, if that is what you believe. If you told a lie, then it'll show. Are you ready to face the facts Faye?" Regan asked. "I'm telling you, I'm not evil and I never was. But just to prove it to you, I'll walk through this stupid wall and come out just fine," Faye said as she looked back at Regan and shook her head. She took a few steps forward and looked up at the wall. "I'm not Rose," she said as she then stepped through it. Geoff ran up to Regan and looked at Faye. "Nooo!" he yelled. Regan looked at him then to what he was pointing at. "Oh no! What's going on?" she asked, frightened. The wall started to flash different colors. It went from black, dark purple and to blood red over and over. Faye was trapped inside as lightning went around her. She was screaming out in pain as a shadow came out of her. She screamed even louder as her body then fell out from the side she entered as the shadow flew out the other side. "Ha-ha! It feels so great to finally be free. I thought I would be stuck in that body forever," Rose said as she did a flip and floated, with a smirk. "This can't be happening. So you went to her for safety so we couldn't find you and kill you for what you did here?" Regan asked as she looked at Rose.  
  
"Heh, you got that right. I took over her body when she was only seven, which is when I arrived on Earth. She was so little and wouldn't know anything of this situation. She continued to grow up, not knowing anything, but now, she'll never know that for the past ten years, she wasn't herself. She'll die without ever knowing the truth," Rose answered. "I'll help Faye if I have to kill myself. She is only 17, she can't die yet. Why are you doing this Rose?" Regan yelled. "For my own pleasure. But think about it Regan, you just made the biggest mistake in your life by making this poor innocent girl walk through that wall and free me. It's your fault that I'm here right now, and that all these people are going to die from my reign of destruction. I hope you have fun being burrowed in guilt. Oh, and good luck killing me, ta, ta, ta!" Rose remarked, waving then disappeared. "This isn't good," Regan said as she looked to the ground. "What are we going to do?" Geoff asked. "Well, first we need to go to Aeris so she can help us, then we need to find Celes so she can heal Faye." "But what if Damien attacks?" he asked. "That's the least of our concerns. Come on, we're going to the ruins," Regan said. Geoff nodded, picked up Faye's body and the two of them walked away and teleported to the ancient ruins where Aeris was. When they got there, they looked around ans hook their heads. The ruins had been there for almost 100 years. "At first this was a beautiful city that was used to summon spirits and for prayer. The demon Cyrano attacked the most feared demon at the time. After his attack, Ultima, an ancient, went to go try to fix it up. It was there that she met Phoenix, another ancient that lived in the ruins. They got to know each other and eventually they had a daughter, Infalna. About twenty years later, Infalna met someone and they had a daughter, naming her Aeris. She was an ancient as well and is the only one left from Cetra. On her seventh birthday, Damien and Barrett killed Infalna and her father in an attack. Aeris was alone so she went and lived with Celes. When Aeris was 17, Damien and Barrett attacked again and that's when Rose went insane and turned into a demon. And now, every day Aeris spends her time here," Regan explained as they then walked down some stairs and found Aeris praying. A moment later, Aeris looked up at them and smiled. "It's been along time Regan, about ten years since you last came here to me. I thought you didn't like getting help from people." "Please Aeris, don't make fun of me. I've come about Rose. She has been freed and is going to kill everyone if we don't stop her. I need your help to pray or something, so that when she is caught, she doesn't come back," Regan said as she looked to Geoff and back to Aeris. "If that's what you need, then ok, I'll help," Aeris responded as she started to pray again. Geoff looked to Aeris and then to Regan. "Regan, what do you want me to do with her?" he asked as he looked down at Faye. "Just keep a hold of her," Regan countered. Once Aeris was done praying she looked up to Regan, "hopefully that will help. The spirits told me that they will try locking her up for good." "Thank you Aeris," Regan replied as she pulled Geoff along with her. When they were out the ruins they saw Rose flying towards it. "Oh no! Rose is headed for the ruins!" Regan yelled as she started to run. Rose saw them out the corner of her eye and released an energy ball at them, but missed. Once Geoff and Regan reached Aeris, they saw Rose standing in the air behind Aeris. "Aeris look out!" Regan yelled. Rose looked at her then growled. She unsheathed her sword and fell to the ground. As she stood behind Aeris, she pulled her sword back then pushed it forward, making it go through Aeris' stomach. "The last Cetra has been slain. Now the only way to beat me is my finding the chosen one to fight, or killing yourself," Rose said with a smirk. She raised her hands into the air as a black fog surrounded her and she made her escape. Regan ran to Aeris and picked her up. She carried her to the water in which she had been praying in front of. "I think this would be the most suitable place for her," she said as she placed her on the surface. A moment later, Aeris' body started to sink as Regan looked at her, "good-bye Aeris." After they sat around for about fifteen minutes, they left the ruins and headed toward Celes' house. "What do you need?" Celes asked, as she was waiting for them. "Will you heal her? We made her walk through the Wall of Truth and when she did, Rose split from her. If we don't act now, Rose is going to destroy Kai," Regan replied as she looked at her. "If anything, she'll be after me, Alina, Kegan, Felix, Malory then you," Celes countered as she looked at Faye. Geoff looked at Celes then brought Faye to her. He placed her on the ground in front of Celes then took a step back. Celes knelt down to her and put her hands a few inches above Faye's chest. A yellowish-orange light flowed from her hands as it settled on Faye. When the light vacated, Celes stood up and looked at Faye. As for Faye, she slowly but surely opened her eyes and looked around. "What am I doing here?" Faye asked, looked around and sweating just a little bit. "Don't worry Faye, it's me Regan and this is Celes and Geoff," Regan said as she looked at Faye then to Geoff. He gave a slight nod then walked over to her and picked her up. "What are you doing to me? Let me go!" Faye yelled as she tried jumping free. "Stop squiggling. It's only going to make things work. You need to rest so that you can get use to being alive again," Geoff said as he looked at her. "Go now, quickly. Rose is coming," Celes ordered as she used her ESP ability. "She said the chosen one can stop her, but isn't there any other way?" Regan asked. "By having the rest of us sacrificing ourself to the planet, or having Rose kill us and you sacrifice yourself. As long as we return to the planet, then we can stop her. Aeris has already prayed and once we are all gone, Rose will die. But hurry up and go!" Celes explained. Regan nodded said her good-byes then ran, being followed by Geoff. As they ran off, they saw Rose approaching Celes' house. They didn't pay any attention to it and kept running. Regan led the way to Alina's shrine to send the message of what Celes had told her. When they made it, it was dark inside with nothing but a few candles lined up on the ground. She looked at Geoff and shrugged. They followed the path as they then entered a large room. Alina was sitting on her knees behind a table. Candles were everywhere in the room as a few people sat on the ground with a candle in their hands. Everyone was humming as Alina sat in silence. She then started chanting as the room fell silent and everyone looked at the ground. Faye looked at what was going on and quivered. Geoff looked down at her then to Alina and to Regan. A few minutes later, Alina stopped chanting, stood up and walked toward Regan. She walked passed her and stopped, "Rose has been freed?" "Yes. Aeris has been slain and so has Celes. She'll be after you, Felix and Kegan next," Regan replied. "Why don't I just sacrifice myself right now, instead of the human sacrifice that is needed for this ritual," Alina suggested as she looked at Regan. "Only if you want to Alina." "Then it's settled. Good-bye, my dear friend," she said as she looked at Geoff and Regan. "Bye," Regan countered as she turned away and started to leave as Alina walked back to the ceremony. "What are we going to do now?" Geoff asked. "We're going to find Kegan and Felix, warning them," Regan responded as she glanced at him and left the shrine. They stood in front it, looked at it then to each other. "We'll need to use instant transmission to get to Felix and Kegan's place," she said as she then grabbed Geoff's arm and teleported. When they got there, they saw the two elf brothers dancing around a fire. "Um Kegan, Felix, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you both. This is relating to the matter of Rose," Regan said as she looked at them and blinked. "Hello there Regan," they both said at the same time. "Guys, I need to talk to you about Rose. She has come back and wants to kill us all for sending her away. The best way to avoid her is by killing yourself, but if you don't want to do that, then she will come after you and punish you herself," she countered. "That's not good," Kegan said, looking to his brother. "Not at all," Felix replied, "I think we will go with plan A, sacrifice ourselves, just to annoy her and to put her away for good." "Yes, anything is reasonable if it means saving Kai and the people on it," Kegan agreed with his brother. "But what I wonder is, does Malory need to do anything, since she isn't the chosen one, but has been mistaken as it," Regan asked. "She shouldn't have to. We'll get this done with quickly, so Rose will die faster. Thank you for warning us Regan, it was nice to see you too. Bye, bye!" they both said as the waved to her. Geoff and Regan walked out the hut and looked to each other. Rose was flying around, she had killed Aeris and Celes and was going for Alina as well. As she headed that way, Damien met up with her. "Rose, why are you turning away from them? They all use to help you," Damien said as he looked her. "You don't understand Damien. They shipped me off because of you and Barrett. I've been trapped in some girl's body for ten years and I want revenge on them all, especially Regan. She is the one that came up with the smart idea to ship me off and she will pay for it." "How are you going to do that?" he asked as he looked at her. "By making her suffer from knowing that she is the reason that people are dying," Rose countered, keeping her smirk. "That's punishment? Making her live in her own guilt? You do know that if she wants to, all she has to do is kill herself and once everyone else is dead, you will be too. Then this pathetic planet is mine to annihilate," Damien remarked as he laughed. "But not if I can help it!" Rose yelled as she pulled out her sword and flew toward him. She tried stabbing him, but he dodged and threw a fireball at her. She blocked it with her sword and grinned. She then split herself into two as Damien blinked at her. The other part of her stood behind him. "Can't figure out what is going on?" she asked. He glared at her then snarled. Rose laughed at Damien's feeble attempt to scare her. "If anything my dear, you should look behind you," she said, having a slight grimace. As Damien turned around, her shadow waved with a smile then stabbed him with its sword. Rose laughed as she flew over to him and observed him. "I beat you didn't see that one coming," she said then punched him in the back and watched him fall. Her shadow returned to her as she flew off, going back on track. When Rose arrived at the shrine, she noticed that there was a ritual that had taken place not too long ago. "It shouldn't be too hard to find Alina, she has to be here somewhere," she mumbled to herself then saw a body lying on a table. As she neared it, she noticed that it was Alina. "No! Regan must have gotten here before me!" she yelled then ran out the shrine and took flight. "Faye, Geoff, will the two of you be ok once I leave?" Regan asked as she examined the two of them. "We should be. Do you want us to go to her home, on Earth?" Geoff asked. "That would be nice, please do." "Then we will, good luck Regan, and good-bye," Geoff said as he attempted to hug his partner, but failed, since he was still holding onto Faye. When they were done saying their farewells, Geoff teleported and left Regan standing there. Rose flew toward Regan in a distance. As she approached, she noticed that Regan was ready for her. "I'm guessing that you've already gotten Kegan and Felix to kill themselves, so I thought I would come for you now," Rose said as she glared at Regan. "I did, but you seem to be disappointed about that," Regan countered. "Shouldn't your guilt be eating you alive by now? Knowing that your friends died because of you," Rose pressured. "It is, but that doesn't matter. This is the final confrontation. You kill me, Kai is yours, but if I kill you, you won't be coming back." "Then I might as well make the most of it while I'm still alive," Rose returned as she started shooting energy balls to every building she saw. She started demolishing everything that she possible could in such a little time. "Rose, stop it!" Regan yelled. "Or else what? I'm assassinating so many people and you have no friends to put me away this time," she replied, laughing insanely. "But I have my backup," Regan answered. She pulled out a small dagger from her boot and held it up. Rose looked at it and then to Regan. "Is that your weapon you plan on fighting me with?" she asked. Regan nodded then smirked. She raised the dagger into the air then brought it down, stabbing herself in the stomach, but pointing it up so it would hit her heart. "You will be stopped, Rose, just like my guilt," she said faintly then fell to the ground. Rose looked at her body lying there then laughed. "You can't stop me you fool!" Rose yelled and continued laughing until she saw a few sky blue colored shadows. "What is this?" she asked, as she was a bit worried. More and more shadows came along behind the first few. They all made their way to Rose and surrounded her. They wrapped themselves around her as the started to tighten. Rose started screeching and screaming out in pain and the shadows kept getting tighter and tighter. "The spirits of Kai are putting me to shame by killing me!" she yelled with her last breath, as her sight of everything became black. 


End file.
